Forget the old love i have a new one
by KIllItStrangely17
Summary: i was bored and decied to test my wirting skills. i'm bysexual so i wanted to write a yuri first just to let out what i wanted to happen in bleach between my two favorite women


Hi um I'm new to fanfic and I wanted to try and do this because I love to write stories so here goes nothing .

Rated: M Characters: Orihime and Rukia Genre: Yuri

They are in Orihime's apartment just having girl time and convo's.

This is so weird every time I look at her my heart starts racing and my clit gets hot and wet. This is to much maybe I don't like Ichigo anymore. Wow this is amazing will anyone notice how much I follow her around and how much I pay attention to her. Why am I thinking this way Rukia would never feel for me this way, Orihime thought to herself.

"hey you okay Orihime, you don't look so happy" Rukia said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about different things" good comeback Orihime. Now just tell her how you feel and everything will be okay. Deep breath in and out, in and out.

"R..Rukia I have something to tell you" I'm so scared there is no backing down from it now.

"Yeah what is it Orihime."

"I want to kiss you right now Rukia may I please?"

She didn't answer she just kissed me. I felt this really hot wave flow over my body_. Don't pull away you want this don't pull away._ That's what went through my mind as Rukia's tongue played with mine. I pulled away. Oh no will she get upset with me.

"Orihime you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just needed to breathe."

"Rukia what are you doing?"

"I'm taking the pins out of your hair so we can do what's been on my mind since we kissed."

She undid my shirt and licked my neck and nibbled I tried to hold back but I couldn't . I moaned for her. "Rukia take me please I really want this." She slid her hand into my panties and rubbed my clit. It was so good I had to moan louder. She played with my breast, licked, and sucked on them. Because of her doing this I wanted more. So much more. So I made the first move.

Can you say Dominance! I slid my hand into her panties and began to rub her clit. She moaned and begged for more. I had to stop and tell her the truth.

"Rukia I'm a virgin I've never tried this before." I said as I blushed uncontrollably.

"It's ok Oreo I'll take care of everything."

"why did you call me that ?"

"because Orihime I'm about to lick up all of your cream."

I blushed again and I was soaking wet. She took over and showed me the ropes. She kissed my lips and said "get ready for this" in the sexiest tone. She kissed down slowly . she kissed those sweet butterfly kisses . All the way down. She nibbled on the lips of my clit before licking it. She kissed it more and licked. With each flick of her tongue I moaned. It felt so good to me she slurped my clit like you would slurp up noodles.

"R-Rukia I'm cuming AHHHHH!"

I came all in her mouth it felt so good to do that . She licked it all up just like she said.

"Now, it's my turn to show you what I've got!"

I began to kiss her tasting myself as our tongues made love. I kiss on down to her neck and sucked and nibbled to show her I can do anything she can do. I kissed down to her breast and licked and sucked like a baby wanting to be fed. I bit her nipple teasingly and she moaned out for more. I thought to myself _Oh I'll give you more alright! _I didn't kiss on her body anymore I licked my way all the way down. I licked her clit's spread lips to tease and make her beg. I began to nibble on them and rub her clit. I then got brave and took 2 fingers and thrusted them in. Oh she loved that she screamed for me to make her mine. I began to lick and suck while I thrusted the fingers into her like. She whimpered like a little puppy wanting something good to eat. I loved every minute of it the pure passion between us made me realize that Ichigo is nothing compared to this. When she came it was like a river of the sweetest honey. I gulped it all down. She wanted me to lay next to her and I did.

"Rukia "

"Yeah"

"Can we do this again someday?"

"yes, Oreo we can and it can be tomorrow."

After that 30 second chat I had fallen into a deep sleep dreaming of that moment between us. I also dreamt of ways to make it better. Maybe she will be surprised at how good I've gotten if I do what I'm dreaming of.

That's all I got so far I will come up with more later.

Please this is my first time so don't hurt my feelings ok.

READ/REVIEW


End file.
